Little Fun
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: A time when Bruce and Diana have a little fun. BMWW. NOT GOOD AT SUMMERIES READ REVIEW PLEASE.


Diana walked into the bathroom that was separated by the locker room by a wall. She walked into the bathroom to see Flash relieve himself in one of those things that Shayrea told her were called urinals. Diana found it very gross that he was relieving himself in a place that was shared by both genders. Diana walked into a stall to relieve herself. Diana sat there then, heard water like sound. She looked over through one of the cracks to see John now relieving himself and Flash washing his hands. Flash then, left she saw John do a little movement then, she heard a flush. She then, heard another one after a few seconds. Diana flushed and walked out and saw Superman was now relieving himself. Diana washed her hands and took her time. Clark had a little blush on his face knowing that Diana was a few feet from him when he had little Clark out. Clark finished and flushed him left after washing his hands. Diana then, started to fix her hair. Batman then, came in and to relieve himself. Diana felt a blush creep up her face when her crush was inches away from her relieving himself. Batman noticed the blush on Diana's cheeks it was only him and her now in the bathroom and the locker room and on top of that the watch tower everybody left for home. Diana had monitor duty and Batman always worked late on his cases. Diana didn't know how men could use those and not her. Maybe she should ask Batman instead of Shayrea who always burst out in laughter at her.

"Um…Bruce?"

"Yes Diana?"

Bruce couldn't believe he was talking to Diana when he was relieving himself. Batman was happy he was still wearing a cowl he could feel his face have a blush on it.

"Well I was wondering….if you could tell me how….how guys can only use those."

Batman froze he thought it was a rumor wonder woman didn't know about sex. Batman just stood there shocked and having to explain the birds and bees to Diana. Then, he thought him and Diana engaged in making love. Making little Bruce stand up. Diana walked over and was about to snap her fingers in the front of his face to get his attention but, she then saw little Bruce her eyes widen.

"So that's how."

"Um..Yeah and do you mind not staring at it."

"Opps sorry."

Diana looked away and Bruce finished he put himself away then, washed his hands. Diana walked over to him and was leaning up against the sink looking at him.

"Princess is there something you need?"

"Oh nothing Bruce."

"Ok if you need me you know where I am."

"Science lab?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'm doing my monitor duty shift if you need me."

Bruce just kept on walking into the science lab. Diana walk to the monitor room. Diana was sitting in the monitor room then, she started thinking about how males were different from her and Shayrea she got up and went to the library finding a book about biology and took it back with her to read about the body. She started to read and blushed when she saw the diagrams of a man's and women's body. She then, read the next section about sex. Diana eyes widen as it showed the diagram it showed a man's length in the girl's sex. Diana then, kept reading and then, thought about her and Bruce engaged in sex. She blushed at the thought. She then, liked the idea she got up and went to the science lab. To see Bruce working with a microscope. She knocked Bruce looked up.

"Yes Princess?"

"Um…I was just reading a biology book and read about sex and well…"

"What about it princess?"

"I would like to experience it."

"W-What."

"You heard me."

"We can't."

"Why not. You seem like you want to."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce you have an erection."

"Oh boy."

Diana walked up to him and rubbed her front up against him. Bruce eyes widen and swallowed the moan that wanted to come out.

"Come on you know you want to."

Bruce pulled Diana close and pushed her up against a wall. He said a code making the door lock shut and made the cameras go off. He kissed her neck and kept kissing his way down to her breast. Diana led his hands to the back of her suit. Bruce undid the back letting it fall the ground. He looked at her she looked beautiful. Diana pulled back his mask but, she looked wonderful without night vision.

"You looked better without night vision."

"Very funny Bruce."

Bruce then took one of her nipples in his mouth. Diana let out a moan. His mouth was so wet and warm. Diana took off his cowl and capes letting it fall to the ground to join her top. Diana then, took off his top to see his muscular scared chest. Diana then pushed her hips forward and moved upwards to make Bruce moan because she rubbed up against his length. Bruce took off Diana's bottoms and Diana kicked off her shoes leaving her naked. Bruce moved her up so her legs were now wrapped around his waist. Bruce arm was now snake around her back. He moved them to the table then, pushed his notes off and laid her on top of it. He climbed on top of her letting his arms support him. Diana undid his belt and dropped it to the floor. Then, pulled off his pant to reveal his 13 inch hard on standing to greet her. Diana's mouth dropped open. She read that male pieces to be big just not that big she wanted it.

"Bruce! Please."

"Please what Diana?"

"I want you."

"Want what about me?"

"Your length."

"My length where?"

"Fucking me!"

Bruce lined up with her hole and slowly eased himself in. Diana then, felt a pain. She let out a scream Bruce stopped knowing he just broke her maiden skin. Diana nodded and Bruce slowly started to thrust.

"Bruce…faster."

Bruce picked up and the pace. Bruce eyes were ready to roll into the back off his head he was already enjoy this she was so tight he couldn't help it. Diana started pushing up against him. Bruce let out a moan as it happened. Diana felt herself coming.

"Bruce I'm coming."

Diana came making Bruce almost cum but, he held on remembering that they were not using protection. As soon as she finished he pulled out of her shooting his cum as the cold of the watch tower hit him.

"DIANA!"

Diana was floored by how much shot out of him. Bruce finished his arms gave out on him almost. He then sat up on the table Diana grabbed his cape and wrapped it around him both.

"I didn't think that much would come out."

"Huh?"

"Your cum."

"Oh."

"That was enjoyable."

"Yes. Yes it was."

"Bruce?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you come inside of me?"

"I didn't want to get you pregnant."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"If we used a condom would you have stayed in me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh maybe next time?"

"Maybe if there is a next time come on let's get dressed and clean up."

"Ok."

Soon they were dressed and cleaned up the room. Things would never be the same between them.


End file.
